Donna’s Subconscious
by Darveymylove
Summary: We’ve often gotten a look at Harvey’s subconscious, his dreams of Donna, but what about Donna’s subconscious..


"Louis-"

"I know she's with another man Donna and I know she says that she loves him," his words swirl in her mind, trapping her inside a vast whirlpool of emotion, "but all I wanna do is just say to her, can't she see the man she was meant to be with is standing right in front of her face."

"I'm so sorry-" she chokes.

She clutches at the hem of her black flowing dress, knuckles turning white at the effort, as she attempts to ground herself. The rest of his words reach her in a blur, ears ringing. She's vaguely aware of Louis, moving, exiting the room swiftly, his own emotions likely getting the better of him.

Donna stumbles back, her legs failing her, growing weak from the strain, it's as if every concealed emotion has come rushing to the surface, igniting her bones, oozing from her skin. Images flash before her wide eyes, thirteen years of flirting, of fighting, of loyalty, of friendship, of drinking, of walking on eggshells, of never really telling the truth.

Then just as suddenly, her head raises of its own accord, as if pulled by his magnetic force, just as he rounds the corner, entering her office.

Harvey.

His words are lost to her, and by the same magnetic power she is pulled to her feet, no thinking, no regrets, no second chances.

Before he can react her arms are flung around his head, mouths crashing, the sensation so familiar yet so exhilarating, her hand moves to the nape of his neck just as she feels his lips close around hers, leaning into her embrace, as though reenacting an old dance, that both of them know the steps to.

His reaction startles her, bringing her tumbling, head first back to earth, she pulls back, stifling a gasp as their lips part, the tips of her fingers lightly caressing his jaw, another hand slides down his chest.

"I'm sorry Harvey," she whispers, eyes traveling from his chocolate orbs to his lips and back again, "I just had to know."

She pulls herself away, reluctantly, heart beating fast as she realizes the severity of what they've done, bracing herself to run to the safety of the elevator.

"Wait-" he chokes, and she feels a large hand close around her wrist.

Her gaze lands on his hand around her arm, then rises to meet his own, glassy, pupils dilated, and suddenly, his lips are on hers, hands cupping her cheeks, as she grasps his biceps, melting under his touch, just as she had, thirteen years ago.

And as their tongues begin to intertwine, she's almost sure she can taste the phantom of whipped cream and strawberries.

He releases her lips gently, their noses grazing softly as they part, breathless, full of want, butterflies batting their wings defiantly in the pit of her stomach.

"I love you." She whispers, holding her breath, as she awaits his response.

"I love you too," he replies without hesitation, his thumb tracing a loving pattern on her cheek, wiping a stray tear as it falls, "but we can't do this."

"What-?" she gasps, pulling back slightly, hands shaking involuntarily.

"We can't be together Donna," he repeats, "I have to go."

And then he's walking away, her body prickles with goosebumps at the loss of touch and the reality of his words.

"Wait-" she breathes, turning to see him, fleeing her office, just as she had planned to.

Once again that magnetic pull takes over, pulling her after him, feet moving quickly of their own will, "Wait!" She calls louder this time, heart beating so fast she's afraid it might burst from her chest.

She hurls herself round the corner, just in time to see the elevator doors slide shut, "I'm sorry Donna." And then he's gone, concealed from her by the heavy, metal barrier.

"No!" She screams, fist connecting with the metal, over and over until she feels her skin bruising, powerful sobs quaking from her chest, "No please!"

She gasps, jolting upright, sheets tangled around her limbs, strangling her, a thin layer of sweat covering her body, head to toe. She takes a moment to steady herself, breathing deeply as the shock passes, clutching at the sheets of her bed to steady her shaking hands.

"Just a dream," She murmurs, wiping at the streams of tears that cover her face, "just a dream."


End file.
